Quintiplets
|Episode Name = Quintiplets |Image = Strudel scared |File = Strudel is scared after her tail got bitten |Season 1 |overallepisode 9 |Airdate = August 13 2011 |Previous = My Fair Rebound |Next = Dogs on a Wire |Written by = Joe Ansolabehere Im the runt. -Chubbers Quintiplets is a nineth episode of pound puppies season 1 Summary This episode starts with Cookie,Squirt, and Lucky looking for a box filled with puppies inside then the clock chimes the people leaves then they saw puppies named Tip,Whip,Blip,Flip and Chubbers he's the runt of the team then he explained to him then cut to the squirrels holding a television Blip asks Strudel what it is a TV then Tip was tougher to Whip like Cookie then she uses a long growl. Then Niblet used to eat doggy treats then he ate three dog treats then she asks Lucky to eat Kibble Chunks the dogs thinks they like the pups but they would need they're going find homes then cut to the kennel were humans look for dogs then a little boy is looking for puppies that is one of the pure-breeds and has real personality then the 5 dogs pulled the covers then revealed them then a woman and a man is here to adopt a puppy then he called Olaf that the kennel has puppies then she adopts Chubbers then he picks him and starts squirming then the pups bite him then the woman thinks he is wild for them he drops him then they stopped then they need something else like a hamster (Like Prince Fudgypaws) then Olaf leaves then Whip does not want to split up then they leave them then the little boy wants Blip then he has a big mouth. Then cut to Mr. Nutnut and Blip fixing the television with wires then they have a talk with them and they don't want to split up then he loves poetry then they leave except Blip then they need more time then they play with each other then he does new names then cut to Blip and Mr. Nutnut got electricuted then the Big 5's Auto commercial then they watch television then they laugh. Then cut to Lucky in the bushes then the pups popped out then they have a convirsation then he talked about peanuts then he wants to get a bag of marshmellows then they were ready then Charlie 5 was talking to Strudel who is on the phone then Cookie and the pups sneaked in then the little boy found puppies then they ran off and Squirt was revealed then they hid then cut to Charlie 5 who is still on the phone with her talking then they stay clear then Tip was not here she was playing tug of war with a little boy then the puppies are gone they were in the animal room then Flip has the key then the animals escaped then he blamed them then Lucky tells her don't say it. Then cut to the headquarters then they began to laugh even the squirrels did then the dogs are having a talk for themselves then Blip changed the channels then they saw the basketball channel they watch it then Lucky was talking to himself then they look like mascots with a goofy dinosaur then they need replacement after that he called him Compadarooni then he amazed him then they disguised as humans then the little boy found puppies then they ran away then they went inside and smells like old sock he is in paradise then walked away then they craweled under the bleachers then then they went back to win then a little boy saw Blip and Chubbers then they caught Blip they left him leaped into the balls then they laughed at them then Blip and Whip went underground then they cheered then they get the dogs out of the court and they called them Denver Dragons then Tip chased the dragon then they it's fun then Whip wants to chase squirrels then they did then they give up then there were unadoptable then they were shocked they were gonna need to split up then they were sad so they ran away to the street. So Lucky shocked that he had an idea so he explained the dogs that the puppies leave. Then cut to Strudel sniffing so they're not in the boxes or the pile of garbage then cut to the street where they're walking Chubbers was tired then Blip told him to come back they will not come back. Then Squirt spots them they ran from the dogs they went to the Italian Restraunt then they went inside they were screaming that the dogs are here then Chubbers rus away with a salad. Then Cookie and Strudel blocking they're way and they need to come back. Then she caught him then she bite her tail then they look tougher then there was no escape and then they escapes then then hid then Lucky wants to tell about split up then they got adopted to 5 boys then he gave him a dog tag and the work here is done so puppies learned they're lessons. Quotes Squirt: Well i'll be a Malamute's uncle Strudel: It's called a television set someone left it out by the dumpster. Woman: Put it back! Put it back! That puppy is way to wild for us! Chubbers: Why do i have to be salad why?! Cookie: Not so fast you guys are coming back to the pound with us! Gallery Quintiplets image gallery Trivia Whip sounded like Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls, Tommy Pickles from Rugrats and Knothead from Woody Woodpecker Blip and Flip sounded like Phil and Lil Deville from Rugrats. Chubbers is same design as Garfield and Roly from Disney's 101 Dalmatians The Quintiplets want to stay together same as the movie Airbuddies. Tip made a cameo in Barlow. Blip made a cameo in the new theme song. Transcript Quintiplets transcript